Tracking is a photographic technique often used to take a photograph or picture of a moving subject such that a sense of the subject's motion is captured. Tracking shots can be achieved by moving the camera and keeping the subject in more or less the same position of the frame for the duration of the exposure. When executed correctly, this technique results in a photograph when the moving foreground is relatively sharp, while the background is blurred consistent with the camera's motion during exposure.
Satisfactory tracking shots, however, can be difficult to capture, particularly for novices and less experienced photographers. The challenges inherent in capturing a good tracking shots are amplified in cases where the motion of the subject is complex, such as where the subject follows a nonlinear path.